


The Main Course in Life's Feast

by zebraljb



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Post-Kingsman: The Golden Circle, merlin doesn't die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Eggsy has always wanted a certain something in bed that Merlin finds difficult to do, now that his legs are made of metal.  Harry has become a welcome third in their relationship, and he decides to step up and take care of things.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955974
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	The Main Course in Life's Feast

**Author's Note:**

> Story title from a Macbeth quote...
> 
> “Innocent sleep. Sleep that soothes away all our worries. Sleep that puts each day to rest. Sleep that relieves the weary laborer and heals hurt minds. Sleep, the main course in life's feast, and the most nourishing.”

“Are you quite sure about this?” Harry bites at his bottom lip a bit.

“Harry,” Merlin says, shaking his head a bit. “After all we’ve been through, ye don’t trust me?”

“Of course I trust you, you idiot,” Harry snaps. “But this…this is different.” He gives a fond glance in the direction of the sleeping form on the bed. “I wouldn’t ever want to hurt him. Not again,” he finishes in a whisper.

Merlin rolls his eyes and tugs Harry into the en suite before closing the door. “Harry, listen to me. I…”

“What you two have is precious,” Harry says before Merlin can continue. “I haven’t ever wanted to do anything that might remotely interfere with that.”

“YES, Harry,” Merlin says with exaggerated patience. “We’ve had this discussion about eight times, if my mental calculations are correct.” Harry gives him a dirty look. “And as I have told ye…and as EGGSY has told ye, ye have done nothing but add to our relationship.”

“Right,” Harry says uncertainly.

“Anyone can have sex, Harry. Making that special connection, involving feelings and emotions…that is serious. And I honestly feel that’s been the easiest thing about all of this.” Merlin twirls his finger in a circle between them. “I have loved you as a brother for decades, and always been attracted to ye. You, of course, have been enamored by my intellect.” Harry snorts. “Eggsy has always had a bit of hero worship for ye, which has now grown into something much stronger since he’s gotten to really know ye.”

“And I think he is one of the most incredible men to ever walk the earth,” Harry says quietly.

“So there ye go. What we have is strong, and we are making it stronger every day. This…this is just sex. Tab A in Slot B.”

“Well, the slot is usually a bit more of a participant for the tab,” Harry whines.

“That sentence is wrong on so many levels.” Merlin shakes his head. “Don’t ye think Eggsy and I talked about all sorts of topics when it comes to activity in the bedroom? Have ye not met him?” Harry grins. “Aye…he has quite the imagination,” Merlin says almost proudly. “It has been a fun couple of years. But there are some things I am incapable of doing…” He looks down at his artificial legs. “Or if I can do them, it requires planning and effort. This is something he has said he wants, and you can do it.”

“Okay,” Harry says, taking a deep breath.

“I’ll be there the entire time,” Merlin vows. Then he grins. “I must say, Harry, it is quite satisfying to see you so unsettled.”

“Why do I even bother with you?” Harry grumbles.

“Because.” Merlin puts a hand at the back of Harry’s neck and gently pulls him closer. He rests his forehead against Harry’s. 

“True.” Harry closes his eyes.

Eggsy sighs as a strong hand settles as the base of his neck. “Mmmm.”

“Stay still…that’s my good boy.” Harry presses his lips to the top of Eggsy’s spine.

“Mmmm, Harry…”

“That’s right.” 

Another strong hand runs over Eggsy’s chest before gently tugging at his nipples. “Such a pretty lad…look at that. Look how responsive ye are…your nipples are so hard and pink.” The tugging gets harder. 

“Yes, Hamish,” Eggsy whines sleepily. He rolls toward Merlin’s voice.

“Nae, lad, stay put.” Merlin’s hand rests on his hip.

Eggsy loves dreams like this, where he’s surrounded by the two men he adores. Harry pulls him closer and rolls him onto his side, lifting the top leg and pulling it back over Harry’s own. Eggsy groans again and bends his knee. “Someone is a bit of a tart,” Harry breathes against his neck.

“Mmmmm…” Eggsy hums, wriggling himself back against Harry.

“Such a good boy,” Merlin tells him. “Just relax.”

Lubed fingers tease at his hole and then they start to slide in and out. Eggsy doesn’t know who they belong to and he doesn’t care. All he knows is that this is probably the best and most detailed dream he’s ever had. “Please…”

“What would you like, darling?” Harry whispers.

“Need…”

Eggsy groans as a thick cock slowly slides inside.

Eggsy’s eyes flutter open almost against his will. He doesn’t want to leave the dream, not yet, but something is pulling him into wakefulness. The first thing he focuses on is Merlin’s handsome face. His eyes slowly move down to Merlin’s beautifully erect cock. “Well, good morning,” Eggsy slurs, and then gasps as Harry presses tightly against his back, holding his leg up and out of the way.

It wasn’t a dream. It’s real. Merlin is in front of him with a rock hard dick. His own dick is rock hard and screaming for attention, and Harry’s talented rock hard dick is currently buried deep inside Eggsy’s arse. “Perfect boy,” Harry hisses, his breath hot on Eggsy’s neck.

“Fuck yes…” Eggsy reaches back and fists his hand in Harry’s hair, his head falling back onto Harry’s shoulder.

“Ye are beautiful,” Merlin whispers, leaning in and kissing him.

“So are…” Harry hits that perfect sweet spot and Eggsy forgets how to speak. Harry keeps his movements slow and strong, not going as fast as Eggsy really wants but doing everything he absolutely adores. “Please…”

“Shh,” Harry murmurs. He bites down on Eggsy’s shoulder and thrusts a bit harder.

“Hamish,” Eggsy begs, reaching out for his other lover.

“Right here.” Merlin sidles in closer and then his beautiful hand is on Eggsy’s cock.

“Fuck yeah,” Eggsy groans, wriggling back onto Harry’s dick and then forward into Merlin’s hand.

Harry chuckles. “You are insatiable.”

“Can you blame me?” Eggsy manages. He begins to pant as Merlin’s thumb continues to rub over the head of his cock. “Fuck…m’close…”

“Already?” Merlin says in a mocking tone. Eggsy sees him give Harry an amused look.

Harry pushes in as hard as he can and just stays there, something he knows Eggsy loves. Eggsy lets out a whimper and comes all over Merlin’s hand. “That’s my sweet boy.” Harry places gentle kisses along the back of Eggsy’s neck.

“What the fuck?” Eggsy slurs. 

“We just wanted to say good morning to ye,” Merlin says with a grin.

“Makes waking up worth while.” Eggsy rolls his face into the pillow as Harry slowly pulls out. Eggsy flops onto his stomach. “Fuck.”

“Ye have a choice, lad. Ye may come into the shower with Harry and I, or we will clean ye up and ye can stay here.”  
Eggsy thinks about it for about thirty seconds. Showering with Harry and Merlin is always a treat, but they seem to have fucked the bones right out of his body. “Here,” he mumbles into the pillow.

“Lazy thing.” Merlin gives his arse a slap and climbs out of bed.

A warm flannel runs across Eggsy’s arse and thighs, cleaning up lube and sweat. Harry then tucks Eggsy under the covers and gives him a kiss. “I love you.”

“Love you…have fun in the shower.”

“More fun with you,” Merlin points out.

“Deal with it.” Eggsy buries himself under the covers and falls back asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
